


Passing Notes

by Holy_Vampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Vampire/pseuds/Holy_Vampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard meets a mysterious girl in detention. Through a series of passed notes during class, he finds out that she wants to commit suicide. What will he do? How will he cope?</p><p>(This was a short story I wrote for a contest on deviantART)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passing Notes

      I woke up to the sound of rain pattering against my tiny window. A streak of lightning temporarily left my room with a faint glow. I've always loved thunderstorms, so I was mesmerized by the simplicity of what was happening. Until I heard mom call from the other room.

      "Gerard! Your breakfast is done! Get up!"

      "Okay mom!" I yelled, still half asleep.

      I quickly got dressed in my usual black skinnys, black tee, and black jacket. And just to make people stare and wonder more, I put on a little makeup around my eyes. Nothing major. I walked into the kitchen to eat something before I left for school. Unfortunately, mom didn't like my appearance too much.

      "Really? Black again? And what's with this makeup? And you didn't even brush your hair!" she said, slightly tugging at my shoulder-length jet black hair.

      "Mom, it's fine! In truth, I  _want_  people to think I'm strange. No, scratch that. I don't give a fuck what they think!"

      She stared at me a bit, then sighed and nodded her head.

      "I know, sweety. It's just…wouldn't you like a girlfriend some day? You're going to be a senior soon, and you haven't asked any girl…"

      "Mom! If no one wants me looking like this, they won't want me at all!"

      With that, I grabbed some toast and left for school. I met up with Frank in my first class, art. I was a bit late, so we couldn't talk much. He passed me a note.

      "What's with the makeup?"

      "I felt like wearing it," I wrote back.

      "It looks cool," he replied.

      Suddenly, I got another note. But not from Frank.

      "Stop passing notes, and pay attention to my class."

      I looked up and saw my teacher standing in front of my desk with a glare.

      "Detention.  _Now_ , Mr. Way," he demanded, pointing to the door.

      I sighed and slowly rose from my seat. As I was walking towards the door, I felt someone watching me, as if they were sorry that this happened. But it wasn't Frank. I quickly threw it out of my mind and headed to the study hall, improvised to be detention.

      "What're you in for?" a girl asked me.

      "Passing notes," I replied.

      "That all? Damn, they're getting more strict every day…"

      "Why, what did you do?"

      "Oh, nothing much. I was cutting myself in the girls' bathroom."

      "Oh."

      As soon as I was about to ask her why she was harming herself, the bell rang. She immediately leapt out of her seat and headed to her next class, as did I. My next class wasn't too exciting, though I still showed up. It was biology, something I'm not quite fond of. I sat in my usual back spot, hoping to get the class over with. But something caught my attention as I sat down. A note. A small green Post-It note. I unfolded it, then read the chilling words.

     "Wanna come with me to the Black Parade?" it read.

     I knew it was from that girl, as I looked over and saw her motioning me to write back.

     "What the hell are you on?" I replied.

      When I passed the note back to her, she gave me a quick glare, then wrote something down in red.

      "I'm on life. Now are you coming with me?"

      "Tell me what it is first."

      "It's a parade. Of the dead. You coming?"

      As I read these words, I felt a spine-tingling sensation crawl down my back. Was she asking me if I wanted to die?

      "No way…like I wanna die…"

      "Suit yourself. But will you help me get there?"

      I quickly hid the note in my jacket pocket as the teacher walked past me, eyeing me suspiciously. But she ended up trailing back to the front of the classroom, and sitting in her desk. Another note was passed.

      "So will you?!"

      "…How so..?"

      "Meet me at my house tonight.. 264 Katland Boulevard"

      I sat in my desk in shock. Did she have the address wrong? I know that address, and it  _certainly_  wasn't a house.

     "Is this right? This is a mental hospital."

      She gave me another of her quick glares, then wrote back.

      "Yes, it's perfectly right. I don't want to talk about it."

      "Okay, I guess I'll be there."

      The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Frank met me outside of the classroom, obviously surprised to see the girl that was following me.

      "Who's that?" he asked in a mumble.

      "This is Helena Fables. Uhm…I'm helping her go to the Black Parade tonight," I replied with a sheepish smile.

       "You  _do_  know what that is. Right?" Frank asked in disbelief.

      "Yeah," I sighed.

      "Come on!" Helena belted, running out the large high school doors, only to end up caught in the pouring rain outside. I ran after her, with Frank following behind me. She obviously didn't mind the rain as she ran barefoot across the road, trying to dodge cars along the way. Frank and I waited for the cars to stop, which gave Helena a great advantage of beating us to the asylum. Once there, Frank hid behind me as we walked up to the front doors. Helena had shown the guard her identification card, and told him we were her visitors. We walked through the overly large hallways, fearful of the blood stains and nail marks on the walls. We finally came upon cell Y4, in which the inside looked like a regular teenage girl's room. She invited us in, and we sat on the carpeted floor. She then went rummaging through a bin, and eventually emerged with a rope.

      "Can either of you tie a knot?" she asked, strangely smiling.

      "Uhm, I think Gerard can," Frank admitted, slowly backing out of the room.

      "See you later Gerard!" he continued, running out of the institution.

      I stared at Helena, hoping she would somehow change her mind.

      "A-Are you sure you wanna do this?"

       Under the given circumstances, she started singing the strangest song.

      "And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering 'Did you get what you deserve?'- the ending of your life! And if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting baby, to get what you deserve- the end, and if your life won't wait, then your heart can't take this-- "

     "Uh, are you okay?"

      "Have you heard the news that your dead! Yes, I'm fine, why?"

      "Um no reason."

      I listened to her song a little more, and was intrigued by the lyrics, but I still didn't think she should kill herself. She fastened the knot to make a loop, and looked at me for a bit. She stepped away from the hanging rope and wrote on a slip of paper. She walked over to me and slipped it in my pocket. She only slightly smiled, but I could sense mixed emotions in her eyes. She finally walked back to the rope, fit it around her neck, and jumped off the bed with a single tear gliding down her face. I was completely speechless until I remembered the note she gave me. I slipped it out and unfolded it.

      "You do realize that they'll be after you. They won't stop until you're in The Black Parade. Run. Run now. Out of the asylum, before it's too late."


	2. Epilogue

It was a Monday afternoon, three months after Helena's suicide. I had attended her funeral, at which she wore a stunning black dress lined with blood red satin. But it was a quiet time; a lonely time. Frank had a girlfriend now, so we couldn't hang out. My brother Mikey and I had grown slightly apart ever since he found out I let a girl commit suicide. Mom had to work all the time; I still didn't have a job. Who knew people didn't like to hire guys that wore eyeliner?

I plugged my ear buds in and started blasting Iron Maiden into my celebrum. It wasn't until I dozed off and jolted awake that I saw a figure in my doorway.

"Ah. Who's there?" I asked tiredly.

"It's your brother, idiot."

Mikey emerged from the 7:00 shadows to sit on the edge of the bed. He removed my ear buds and gave me an intent stare.

"We need to talk."

"Well, yeah, I can see that. What about?"

I sat up to reposition myself into the corner of my bedspread, and I hugged my knees.

"That girl you knew. What was her name?"

"Uh, Helena Fables?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, that's it. You know her room hasn't been dismantled yet. You know what that means? She's alive, Gerard. She didn't kill herself."

I was nowhere near tired now. I sat up straighter and furrowed my brow.

"That's impossible. I saw her hang herself. It was right in front of me."

"I know," Mikey nodded, "but they still have it cleaned and lit up. I can see it from my window."

"You're crazy, Mikes. I went to her funeral, remember?" I ruffled his light brown hair.

Fixing his hair he added, "Well I'm not crazy. Maybe someone else is living there. Nothing weird or creepy happened when you were there, right?"

Of course. Leave it to Mikey and his weird paranormal obsessions to try to figure out a possibility to something. The weirdest part was, he's terrified of ghosts. He always has been.

"Nothing supernatural happened when I was in her cell," I chuckled.

"Are you completely sure? What about this note you got from her?" he defended, holding up the small note Helena gave to me the night of her suicide.

"Gimme that," I mumbled, grabbing the note.

"It seems pretty paranormal to me."

"Mikey, she was a patient in a psychiatric hospital. This kind of stuff is expected from those people."

"'Those people'? Gee, they're as much as normal people as you and me. Honestly, I'm not sure why I haven't admitted you into the ward yet."

"Um, because I have the common sense to know not to kill myself," I grinned.

"Look, if you ever feel something is going on, you can tell me. My office is right down the hall," he smiled and stood up.

"Night, Gerard."

I watched him leave and I brought the note from Helena back out. I read it over and over again for what seemed like 20 minutes.

I tossed it onto my nightstand and clicked the power button on my television remote. The first image I see is of the daily news, flashing it's seemingly important but really stupid headlining stories. However, this story sparked my interest. It was a stilled, blurred image of a girl with a black dress laced with blood red satin.

"We have reason to believe that this girl is somehow connected with some kind of paranormal phenomena that we've been dealing with recently. It appears that she is the root of all the 'supernatural sightings' we've been getting so many calls for. She is extremely pale, her eyes have no irises, and her clothes are as seen in this roughly taken snapshot of the attack on downtown."

I turned my TV off and sat silently in the darkness of my room.

"Gerard, did you see the news?" Mikey hung in my doorway.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I saw it."


End file.
